El Concierto
by AthenaExclamation67
Summary: A veces los planes, no salen exactamente como lo esperas...


_El Concierto_

By AthenaExclamation67

Hacía un mes que lo estaba organizando, había decidido tirarse de la moto, lanzarse a la piscina y declararle todo su amor. Estaba convencido de ello, lo haría en esa noche de luna llena, la misma en que casi le obligó a acompañarle a ese concierto.

La cantante, les gustaba a ambos, pero el susodicho, no era amigo de ir a conciertos por qué le parecía que se distorsionaba la voz, y con el aliciente de que tenía que estar esquivando a la gente, los empujones y pisotones de los despreocupados de turno que se ponían a saltar. Por no olvidar los alaridos de todo el personal que se desgañitaba cantando, esos detallitos, no le ayudaron a convencerle.

Finalmente, lo logró. Shura consiguió que Mask le acompañase al recital de Amaral, así que cuando la noche de ese día llegó, se baño y perfumó, vistió sus mejores galas de ropa casual y tras subirse a su auto, lo fue a recoger a su casa, pensando las palabras que debía decir para no meter la pata.

Estacionó el coche frente a la puerta de su casa, una preciosa en la que no faltaba detalle que la decorara, en la que habían pasado tantos momentos agradables, incluso ellos dos solos, en los que disfrutaba de su compañía, del olor a galletas que él mismo hacía y que le quedaban riquísimas.

Esos eran solo unos de los tantos detalles que hicieron que se enamorase de él, Mask a pesar de parecer un tío poco amigable, cuando se relajaba, cuando sabía que podía confiar en ti, era completamente diferente, cuando te ganabas su confianza, era cuando dejaba de lado esa coraza que siempre llevaba puesta y se mostraba tal y como realmente era.

"**DING, DONG"**

Shura llamo a la puerta y espero que esta se abriera, viendo al hombre que amaba y que quería solo para él aparecer con su camisa de color violeta medio desabrochada, con un pantalón de jean que marcaban perfectamente todos sus atributos, muslos, trasero, entrepierna…

Hola Mask… - dijo desviando la mirada de la parte baja del cuerpo de Mask y fijándola en sus preciosos y penetrantes ojos azul marino - ¿Nos vamos?

Hola Shura… - contestó mirando la hora en su reloj - ¿no es muy temprano?

Shura negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el suyo y le respondió.

Mask… deberemos aparcar y hacer la cola para entrar al recinto y buscar un sitio cerca del escenario… ¡Venga, vamos! – exclamó tomándole la mano y tirando para que le acompañara.

Mask sonrió por el gesto impaciente de Shura y tras tomar su chaqueta de cuero negra, salió con él para subirse al coche y llegar al estadio donde se celebraba el concierto.

EL lugar estaba apartado de la ciudad, era hermoso todo iluminado de noche, más con la luna llena presidiendo el cielo. Rodeado de parques con sus preciosos y enormes árboles, cercano a la ciudad, pero apartado del bullicio, el lugar, esa pequeña montaña, era ideal para salir a pasear los días feriados o incluso para hacer pequeños picnics y relajarse.

Al fin llegaron y tras aparcar en el primer lugar que encontraron ya que todo estaba abarrotado de coches y personas. Caminaron hasta el estadio donde buscaron el final de esa larga cola para entrar que parecía nunca acabar.

¡¡¡Mmmpppfff!!! – suspiró Mask – cuanta gente – añadió hastiado.

Vamos Mask, será una noche ideal – sonrió tratando de animarle.

Lentamente, fueron avanzando y llegando a la puerta del estadio donde mostraron la entrada y casi corrieron a la pista para conseguir un buen lugar, por supuesto, Shura tiraba de un desanimado Mask para que le acompañase.

Tuvieron suerte y llegaron casi delante del escenario antes de que la pista se fuese llenando, viéndolo todo desde un lugar privilegiado, charlando animados, esperando a que el recital diera comienzo.

Mask estaba nervioso, no le gustaban los bullicios de gente, pero al ver a Shura feliz, se alegraba, siempre fueron grandes amigos, así que no le importaba salir con él a pasear, a bailar o a cualquier otro lugar.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron y la música empezó a sonar, una melodía estridente seguida de la apertura del telón y apareció la cantante, esplendida, radiante como siempre.

Empezó la canción y todos los espectadores empezaron a tararear, a saltar y gritar emocionados mientras la artista cantaba, bailaba y animaba a todos y cada uno de los asistentes.

Shura no era menos, bailaba y cantaba como el que más, pasándoselo en grande, saltando, gritando y haciendo alguna que otra fotografía.

Hasta Mask parecía divertirse, agitando sus brazos, dando palmas y cantando aunque flojito. Disfrutando del concierto y vigilando que no le dieran un empujón a Shura y acabara estrellándose contra él suelo.

Ve con cuidado Shura – le dijo inclinándose para hablarle al oído – hay mucha gente y podrías caerte – añadió para seguir bailando y cantando, sin apreciar como Shura se había sonrojado.

Se sintió muy feliz, Mask se preocupaba por él y eso le hizo creer que tenía alguna oportunidad, deseaba que Mask fuera más que su amigo, quería que fuera su pareja, compartir el resto de su vida con él. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar el momento preciso para decírselo en esa magnífica noche.

Una nueva canción dio comienzo, una más movida, una que bailo todos los que estaban en el lugar, incluso Mask, que estaba completamente relajado y desinhibido aunque algo le hizo detenerse, una mano que le sobaba el trasero descaradamente o eso le parecía.

Dejó saltar, de cantar y se giro, perdió unos segundos de vista a Shura y miró para saber quién le tocaba el culo de esa forma.

Perdona, es que perdí el equilibrio – susurró. casi me caigo y me sujeté a lo primero que encontré. añadió uno de los chicos que tenía detrás.

Quiso protestar, decirle que le estaba sobando descaradamente, pero no pudo, quedó pasmado, embobado con el rostro de aquel chico.

Cabello largo de color celeste al igual que sus preciosos ojos, figura estilizada, una piel pálida que parecía muy suave y que estuvo tentado a tocar, a acariciar.

Sonreía inocente, haciéndole pensar que lo que decía era verdad, como pensar que ese chico con cara de ángel, pudiera toquetearle de esa forma.

Tranquilo, no importa. contestó Mask con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara – ve con cuidado no te vayas a caer – añadió y se giró para volver a mirar al escenario con su corazón latiendo acelerado.

Trataba de sacarlo de su cabeza, pero su cara, su cuerpo se le había quedado grabado y le era imposible pensar en otra cosa.

Mask… ¿estás bien, te diviertes? – preguntó Shura después de girarse para verle.

Sí… sí… - contestó volviendo al mundo – muy bien. acabó y fue arrastrado un poquito más lejos de ese muchacho con el que lo había visto hablar,

Volvieron a bailar, a cantar y saltar con la diferencia de que esta vez, Shura, vigilaba al muchacho de ojos celestes, no quería que se acercase de nuevo a Mask.

Mask se fue relajando, dejando de pensar en ese chico aunque con un extraño hormigueo en su vientre, olvidando el manoseo y disfrutando del concierto y de la compañía de Shura.

Pero pronto, volvió a sentir una mano en sus nalgas, y no era un accidente ya que cuando acabó de repasar su trasero, también acarició su espalda.

Se giró de nuevo y se volvió a encontrar con esos preciosos ojos, con esa bella cara y no pudo más que callar y arquear una ceja al ver al peli celeste sonrojado.

Yo… yo… es que… - trataba de inventar algo.

¡Tú qué! – espetó Shura dando un grito que se oyó incluso por encima de la voz de la cantante e hizo que se giraran algunos de los espectadores que les rodeaban.

¡Shura! – alegó Mask, que le gritara al muchacho, le molestó demasiado a pesar de que era un completo desconocido.

Yo no veo bien, y tengo que saltar para poder ver por encima de su espalda… solo tropecé – dijo el chico tratando de excusarse.

El corazón de Mask latía a mil por hora, ese chico le desconcertaba, pero bien podía ser cierto lo que decía ya que era algo más bajito que él.

Sintió la necesidad de sonreír y así lo hizo, se dibujó una sonrisa tan grande en su cara que casi no le cabía, se apartó y le cedió un lugar delante de él, algo que a Shura le molestó y le hizo rabiar de celos.

¡Pero Mask! – espetó nuevamente muy molesto.

Pero nada Shura, hay que ser un poco cortés… ¿no crees? – contestó haciendo pasar al muchacho por el medio de ellos.

Gracias – dijo – así veré mejor – terminó.

Mask volvió a sonreír, ese muchacho le atraía, era muy atractivo a la par de su carita de ángel, pero realmente no sabía si los sobeteos eran accidentales o a cosa hecha.

Volvieron a concentrarse en el concierto, justo cuando empezaba a sonar una preciosa balada, una que hizo que las parejas se juntaran y abrazaran por la espalda para bailarla.

Shura miró a Mask frustrado que reía viendo como aquél chico empezaba a bailar, a contonear su cadera al ritmo de la melodía, acercándose peligrosamente a Mask.

La ira le dominó cuando vio como frotaba sus nalgas contra la entrepierna de Mask, cuando apreció como los ojos de este brillaban, como ni trataba de separarse, solo disfrutaba del contacto incluso atreviéndose a poner una mano en su cadera, acompañándolo en los movimientos que el peli celeste hacia, casi abrazándole como todas las parejas que allí había.

Rabió, no sabía qué hacer para calmar los celos que sentía y se aguantó, se mordió la lengua para no decir cualquier tontería y arruinar la noche, la que esperaba que acabara junto a él y no con ese chico que ni tan siquiera conocía.

Al fin, tras los bises y los agradecimientos de los artistas, el concierto finalizó. Shura pensaba que esas habían sido las peores 4 horas de su vida y no sabía lo que sucedería, estaba más que claro que a Mask le gustaba ese muchacho, pero aún guardaba la esperanza de poder decirle lo que sentía, declararse de una buena vez y sacarse ese peso de encima, esperando obtener una respuesta afirmativa aunque empezaba a dudar.

Las luces se encendieron al mismo tiempo que ese guapo muchacho entrometido se giraba y miraba a Mask con ojitos de corderito degollado, poniéndose de puntillas, dando a entender que quería besar a Mask cosa que le hizo enfurecer.

¡¡¡MASK!!! – grito sorprendiéndolos a ambos - ¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó rabioso, apartando al muchacho - ¡Viniste conmigo, no con él! ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

El pobre chico se fue, creyó que estaba de más y empezó a caminar saliendo del lugar, escuchando a lo lejos lo que se decían.

Shura… ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – preguntó confundido sin entender nada.

Porque no me abrazaste a mí, porque no bailaste conmigo, estaba deseando que lo hicieras, joder Mask… ¿es que no entiendes nada?

Mask parpadeaba perplejo viendo a Shura, entendiendo lo que pasaba. Pero sin saber que decir o hacer, solo seguía al muchacho con la mirada, ignorando completamente a su amigo, sintiendo que su vida se acababa si ese desconocido no estaba cerca de él.

Shura… lo siento, yo no… - trato de decir pero los labios de Shura lo silenciaron en un desesperado intento de retenerle a su lado, de callar las palabras negativas que iban a salir de su boca.

Mask lo agarro de los brazos y se separó de él, mirándole enfadado.

¡Shura! – gruño – lo siento, no puedo corresponder lo que tú sientes, entiéndeme – dijo lo más calmado que pudo, buscando al peli celeste con su mirada sin encontrarle.

Anda, ve – dijo Shura – no sé qué te habrán hecho sentir esas caricias, pero si te ha dejado así, no deberías desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser feliz – dijo girándose y dejándolo solo.

Mask se sintió mal, no quería perder a su amigo, pero como este mismo decía, las caricias le hicieron sentir algo que jamás antes había sentido, esa calidez, esa sonrisa tonta que se dibujaba en su cara con solo sentirle cerca le hacían estremecer.

¡Shura, espera! No te vayas así, no quiero que te sientas mal – dijo corriendo a su lado, caminando junto a él mientras salían del recinto.

No te preocupes Mask, estaré bien – musito viendo como Mask frenaba en seco y paraba frente a él sonriendo.

¿Amigos? – preguntó nervioso, extendiendo su mano.

Shura asintió, y estrecho su mano con la de Mask que lo estiro y le abrazó tratando de reconfortarlo, de animarlo aunque sin saber qué hacer para que su mejor amigo se sintiera bien.

Ve por él Mask – dijo Shura a su oído – jamás me perdonaría que le perdieras por mi culpa.

Mask sonrió y tras besarle en la mejilla, salió corriendo a buscarle, a tratar de encontrarle entre la poca gente que ya quedaba allí.

Empezó a desesperarse, no encontraba a ese muchacho, no lo veía por ningún lado, parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado haciéndolo desaparecer sin más.

Decepcionado, empezó a descender por un gran parque para regresar a su casa, solo, frustrado por no haberle encontrado, atajando por los caminos que algunos de los muchachos del colegio cercano habían trazado para acortar el camino.

Sin más, se vio sorprendido, algo lo hizo caer y rodar entre los matorrales donde nadie lo podía ver, dándose cuenta de que no fue algo, si no alguien el que lo hizo caer.

Alguien que se disponía a besarle cuando lo detuvo para asegurarse de que sus ojos y la noche no le traicionaban.

Eres tú – dijo sonriendo – pensé que no volvería a verte jamás – añadió tomando sus mejillas para después besarle.

Ejerció algo de presión y volteo sus cuerpos quedando encima de él, acariciando su bello rostro, apartando algunos mechones de él.

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó admirándole.

Di… Dita – contestó nervioso – perdona que te saltara encima Ma… Mask – añadió viéndole sonreír cuando pronunció su nombre – pensé que ese chico y tú… además, después te besó y creí que no tenía nada que hacer… y después te oí hablar y me fui corriendo, pensando en cómo actuar, pensando en cómo abordarte y todo lo que pensé se me olvido al volver a verte, quería que tus manos me tocaran otra vez…

Mask volvió a besarle, a abrazarle y tocarle como él quería, sintiendo que su corazón se salía de su pecho, sintiendo como la felicidad, la pasión y la lujuria se hacían presentes en ese bonito momento.

Dita… Vayamos a mi casa – susurró tras separarse – no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

Dita negó y le besó, empezó a acariciarle mientras sentían como sus corazones latían aún más fuertes.

Quiero ser tuyo ahora, aquí, en este instante… - sonrió sonrojándose, muy excitado – luego te acompañaré donde quieras, jamás volveré a separarme de tú lado.

Mask sonrió, también él lo estaba deseando, también él quería que Dita fuera suyo completamente, quería ponerle el broche de oro a esa preciosa noche, así que no se lo pensó.

Lentamente, empezó a acariciarle por encima de la ropa, sintiendo como Dita correspondía, como con cada caricia que le daba, él le regalaba un beso que le provocaba sensaciones alucinantes, mientras casi quedaban desnudos sobre la hierba, dándose abrazos, besos, haciéndose un sinfín de arrumacos, demostrándose el uno al otro que eso no era un simple capricho, sino que por culpa de ese concierto se habían enamorado y no se cansaban de demostrárselo con sus actos.

Cuando sintió que Dita estaba completamente excitado y relajado, tomo sus mejillas con sus manos, obligando a que lo mirase a los ojos, para poder ver los suyos que le fascinaban, para que escuchase bien las palabras que quería decirle.

Dita… te amo… - susurró inclinándose a besarle, separando mejor sus piernas al situarse entre ellas, penetrándole mientras le besaba, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse, viéndolo como se arqueaba completamente pegándose al suyo, abrazándole para sujetarle.

Te amo Mask… - contestó volviendo a besarle, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que lo hacía, sintiendo todas y cada una de las caricias, besos y embestidas que le proporcionaban a ambos un gran placer.

Los gemidos y jadeos se sucedían hasta que tras un profundo suspiro, terminaron a la vez, alcanzaron el clímax cuando la luz de la luna llena bañaba sus cuerpos, relajándose después mientras sus agitadas respiraciones se calmaban, mientras se miraban el uno al otro dándose cuenta de cómo lentamente sus corazones se enamoraban más y más.

Charlaron bajo el cielo plagado de estrellas, conociéndose más mientras el sudor de sus cuerpos brillaba con el resplandor de la luz de la luna que presidia el cielo sereno, vistiéndose sentados sobre la hierba, abrazándose, solo suspirando enamorados.

¿Nos vamos a casa mi vida? – dijo Mask levantándose, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle.

Sí, vámonos amor… - contestó sonriente, tomando la mano de Mask, levantándose y besándole antes de empezar a andar.

Caminaron juntos, medio abrazados, hablándose y diciéndose cuanto se amaban, regalándose bellas palabras, sonriendo felices porque la casualidad, les había hecho conocer a la persona que amarían por el resto de sus días.

- Fin -


End file.
